


I Dont Miss You by Bumzu (inspired by)

by Eshy_golden_ness95



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshy_golden_ness95/pseuds/Eshy_golden_ness95
Summary: A short fic of Baetag based on the song in the title♥
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Kudos: 21





	I Dont Miss You by Bumzu (inspired by)

Seungmin curled on the bed, holding it together as he clutched his phone tightly in his hand.

The phone chimed, a reply to his message earlier arrived.

“Please, Seungmin. Don’t do this. I will make it better.

“What are you talking about? There’s nothing to make it better.” Seungmin texted back quickly although his hands were shaking. There was a sharp pain in his chest.

“Bye.” He blocked Youngtaek’s number and pushed the phone away before closing his eyes, letting loud sobs escaped his mouth.

Three years had passed since Seungmin made that decision; to end his relationship with Youngtaek. No, it was not because he didn’t love him. In fact, he was too in love with him that he had to end the relationship.

Seungmin and Youngtaek met at a hospital which was like a second home for Seungmin since he was a child. He had a weak heart and doctors needed to monitor him regularly. As for Youngtaek, he was visiting his sick mother daily. Who would’ve thought that a simple ‘Hi’ by the vending machine could lead to love?

“What is this flower called, Mr florist?” a question came out from that small mouth woke Seungmin up from walking down the memory lane.

“Oh these? These are called Carnations. These are my favourite flower.” answered Seungmin while patting the boy’s head.

“Why? Because it’s pretty?”asked the boy, curious.

“No, because the meaning of this flower in flower language suits me. Maybe you can find one that suits you too?” answered Seungmin while smiling.

“Flowers have language?” the boy’s eyes brighten before running towards his mom, asking her to search the flower language on the internet.

After the breakup 3 years ago, Seungmin moved away from the city and came to the small town to open a flower shop. All with the help of his friend, Jaehyun. He left no trace, changing his phone number- making sure Youngtaek won’t be able to find him. He tried to convince himself a few times that he will be okay, that he won’t miss Youngtaek but it was hard. The relationship they built all those years were real but Seungmin wanted Youngtaek to be happy. Seungmin wanted him to be able to achieve his dream.

Seungmin was always hospitalized, either intentionally or not back then and every single time that happened, Youngtaek will stop whatever he was doing and stay with Seungmin at the hospital. The peak of it all was when Youngtaek didn’t go to an audition at a big company because of that. Seungmin didn’t know about it at first, but their best friend, Bong Jaehyun accidentally spilled the beans. Seungmin knew how much Youngtaek wanted to achieve his dream for his mother and how could he take that away from him.

The first year of breaking up was the toughest for Seungmin. He cried every single night thinking about Youngtaek. He missed his body warmth, his scent, his voice, his smile and laughter. He missed the nights where they would just cuddle up and talk about their lives, memories and dreams. He missed everything about Youngtaek.

Now the pain had lessened- or so he thought. Having to convince himself that he didn’t miss Youngtaek every single day was not an act of someone who had his pain lessened.

“Carnations. It means deep longing for someone isn’t it?” a familiar voice came from the shop’s door stopped Seungmin from wrapping flowers ordered by his loyal customers.

He looked up and there he was, standing by the door- still wearing the promise ring that they bought for each other with tears rolling on his cheeks.

“I found you.”


End file.
